Genetically Modified Clones
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: I'm working on a story where my character has an Army of Genetically Modified Clones so if you have any ideas then submit them what I'm looking for is inside is.
1. Chapter 1: Character introduction

**AN: Since my readers have sent me their OC clone I thought I should write a page to introduce them this isn't a complete chapter as I still need one more clone trooper and then I will be able to start my story.**

* * *

Genetically Modified clones

Chapter 1: Character introduction

Name: Ct 25002/Snickers

Appearance: Black clone armor with red "decors" like the sholder-guard and (kilt). Basicly rex armor but black were its white and red where its blue. Lost his right arm and leg in a fight.

Personality: Caring and a daredevil; he will stab you with a syringe while guning down droids/or other enemies. with the other gun. Always happy, even in close death situation. He is a combat medic for physical damage and mental damage. He loves giving people advice for everything love,hate,what to eat,what not to eat, everything.

Weapons of choice: Dc17m interchangeable rifle basically all configs.

Genetical/cybernetic modifications: Cybernetic right arm and leg, so immense strength in his right amr and leg.

* * *

Number/Name: CT-6787/Switch

Appearance: Short dark blond, amber eyes. Black armor with green markings, two knife scabbards on either outer forearm, a pair of green jaig eyes matk his helmet just above the t-vision (like Rex's helmet).

Personality: Talkative and protective of his squadmates. He has bitter and cynical attitude. He carries a very distinct mistrust for Besalisk Jedi due to past experience with one which has also resulted in him being negative if missions go wrong.

Weapon of choice: Vibroblades

Genetic Modification: He can pickup any language or culture with absolute ease,

* * *

Name: RC-1515/Bitters.

Appearance: whitish blond hair, ice blue eyes, and somewhat pale skin (he's the clone version of an ibino), he where's commando armer that's with blue designs (similar to Hardcase's designs), and has a medics simbol on his left shoulder pauldron and keeps a with him nearly all the time; and has been registered as a field medic.

Personality: he's not vary talkative, and usually grunts in response to yes or no questions most of the time. Not vary trusting to anyone including his brothers (due to being betrayed by one), but once you gain his trust, he'll have your back in any situation. He had lost his entire commando squad to Ventress, and is one of the main reasons he's not vary trusting and bitter.

Weapon of choice: anything and everything he could get his hands on, and plays dirty when fighting.

Genetic Modification: above average reflexes, and all his senses are enhanced.

* * *

Name: Fixer

Appearance: Snow White hair, three scars running along his jawline and is missing his pinky finger on his right hand.

Personality: Willing to help anyone in need, is generally friendly but likes to be by himself. An honest person, even if it's unpopular, and trusts very few people. Has a small circle of friends. He earned the scars and lost his pinky fingeron a black ops mission gone wrong, was tortured for a month until the republic attacked the base he was at.

Weapon of choice: Z-6 rotary cannon, and a video knife for close quarters.

Genetic Modification: Has an affinity for mechanics and fixing broken equipment (ex, a broken blaster a downed tank)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I working on a story where their is special group of clones that won't have any inhibitor chips, but also each one will have a special Genetic modification like the Bad Batch clones. So if any one has any OC clone that they would like to submit then please write them in the review or PM me. I'll also have a listing below of what I want to know.**

Number/Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice: No Lightsabers please, but weapons that deflect Lightsabers like electro staffs are ok.

Genetic Modification: What makes the clone unique enhance strength, tracking, speed, senses, anything that you can put your mind to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I'm starting to get a basic idea for this story, but I still need some more Genetically Modified Clone Characters and I would like to thank** **Armored tortoise for submitting the first clone I need at least four more and then I will start this story.**

 **Also I looked at my review and saw a guest write** **"Don't have the chip in their heads that led to order 66" I just want to saw and I'm putting emphasize that the CLONE CHARACHTERS WILL NOT I REPEAT NOT HAVE INHIBITOR CHIPS. **

**So give me at least four more clones and I will right this story.**


	4. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
